Well, Go Figure
by WingedBonnie
Summary: A 16 year old Hilde must deal with a dark sided Duo as her tutor. This same Duo knows things about her that could send her parents and school board into an uproar. But jus how long will she play his game? And will he be there for her eventual fall?
1. Looking Glass

**A/N:** Ok this is not a **1x2** pairing but a **Hx2** pairing. Duo is bi in the story but the main pairing is Hx2. Now I know this isn't the most popular of pairings but I just had to write this down because It seemed like a good idea for a story, so give it a chance before you shun it. Please? If it makes you feel better there is brief 1x2 in the story and some mention of it........

**Pairings:** Well I just covered that....... there will be some OCxH and so on but yea..... not too much.

**Summary:** Hilde is a sophomore student in a town that is my own little version of a florida beach town, such as Miami and New York (Long Island to NYC) combined. She lives with both of her parents who uphold and praise her in all that she does and decides that in order to pass math class in her sophomore year, she might need a tutor. Well not exactly decides..... She gets more than what she bargains for when a decent seeming Duo Maxwell (in his freshman college year) steps up to the plate. Now while he may be a good student and has somehow fooled Hilde's parents, Hilde herself knows better and must now find a way to rid herself of the cocky, manipulative, sarcastic, bastard known as Duo. He knows things about her that could send her parents and the school board into an uproar and without knowing it, is on the very brink of unlocking all the secrets that make up Hilde Schebeiker, but can she in turn learn who Duo Maxwell truly is? And when the worst possible thing that can happen, happens can she count on Duo to still be there or will he fall back into the social sea of which he came?

The story itself is filled with drama but not in a over done way to the point when you just want to shut the computer off. (I would hope) Warnings include angst, some yaoi and het lemon/ lime sprinkled about, and some OOC characters.

**Disclaimers:** Standard disclaimers apply. If Gundam Wing was mine, well I can only dream..........

Well here's the product of my own warped ideas. Enjoy..........

**Chapter 1: Looking Glass**

* * *

Hilde Shebeiker glared at the graded test which in turn stared back at her blankly. Her parents were going to kill her.

"63%....Well shit......." Her friend Relena looked over her shoulder and made a small "o" with her mouth which was then followed by a snort.

"Your parents are going to have a fit." Hilde turned her head to smirk at her friend.

"Yours too." She nodded at the paper that was practically oozing red ink off Relena's desk. Relena shrugged.

"I can't always be Ms. Perfect right?" Hilde nodded a bit.

"True true." In all honesty Hilde could care less. It wasn't all that bad, now if she had passed with a 45% well then maybe she'd make a fuss but she had just barely failed. Another truth was that her parents really would have a fit and she would in turn have to find a way to soften them up and weaken the blows to her social life that their inevitable rage would bring. She was smart, she knew that, it was just that lately it was beginning to become a bit harder to grasp the math concepts. She got them, but not as fast as she should. But then again a lot had been distracting her lately. I mean come on, she was allowed to have a life outside of school right? As long as she wasn't failing, as in crashing and burning to the ground failing, she'd be fine. If anything she could make up for this minor set back and still bounce back with a B-. Yea this was no problem. She hurried to get her stuff as the bell for the end of the period rang. She made her way to the door but was stopped by a hand. Relena stood outside the door, managing to escape only seconds before the teacher had stopped Hilde. Hilde mentally cursed herself for not being faster.

Hilde looked up from the paper to see Mrs. Fellois looking down on her disappointedly. The long blonde haired teacher looked over the rims of her Pierre Cardin glasses and made a small tisking sound. Ms. Fellois was single and actually quite pretty, the fact alone that she was a teacher is what made her undesirable company. Hilde personally hated teachers. She never had a good experience with them. Most of them looked down their nose at you, dismissing anything you might say as a lie, just because you were a student. If it was your word against a teachers, you could forget it. The teachers Hilde herself had known, actually had the nerve to talk as if they were Gods and Goddesses controlling all.

"I WANT you to be quiet." /You can't always get what you want, can you? I WANT for you to get off my case. That's not happening obviously...../

"Don't talk back to ME." /Who are you? You speak as you need to be assured of your own authority......./

"Does it look like I care?" /Hm....... I could ask you the same question......./ It was an endless system of adult- child war fare. It wasn't so bad in public school as it was in private. HIlde had stepped through both worlds and favored public out of the two. But then again, she knew a lot of adults, besides teachers who had this attitude. Using the fact that they had been on the earth un teen years to rule over kids such as herself. But Ms. Fellois wasn't quite like that. She was young, fresh out of college, from what Hilde had heard. Hilde frowned a bit.

"I know, I've just been a little confused with some of the equations." The young teacher nodded in semi understanding. Hilde decided to say something before Ms. Fellois decided to keep her after school for some kind of skill reinforcement.

"I'm getting it now though. Maybe I can retake the test sometime soon." She asked this question in hopes of not having to explain the paper to her parents. The teacher smiled slightly.

"Yes. Next Wednesday Hilde. However..........." Hilde mentally winced at the sound of the teachers voice as she said however. She should've know that it couldn't be that simple.

"You still have to have your parents sign the graded test. You're a bright student Hilde and I'd hate to see you fall by the way side, so I think I know someone who might be able to tutor you. I'll phone them and ask them to call your house with details. As you have probably guessed that means you'll have some serious discussion to look forward to with your parents." She eyed Hilde with a critical look, raising her eyebrow slightly as if saying that she counted on Hilde to somehow pull through this. Hilde sighed.

"It won't be too bad. You might even like the person I'm assigning to you." Hilde could see Relena snickering to herself as she looked at Hilde out the corner of her eye. She waited in the hall across from the doorway, tapping her foot as she waited for the teacher to finish speaking to Hilde. The teacher gave a bright smile despite Hilde's obvious disliking of the arrangement.

"Now hurry up before your late. I do have another lass." The long haired woman spun around on her high heels and went back to checking through the work on her desk. Hilde sighed and joined her friend Relena on the walk to class.

"Aww cheer up Hilde. It's probably one of the seniors looking for an extra credit. Chances are you'll probably get some dead beat who can be easily persuaded by something or the other. You'll pull through it." Hilde shook her head and glared ahead at the hallway.

"Why does she always pick me out? I'm sure there are other people failing." Relena laughed, mocking the teachers voice.

"You're a bright student Hilde." Relena made a face as she did the teacher's voice perfectly, causing Hilde to laugh too.

(X)(x)(X)

Hilde shuddered in the boy's lap slightly as she continued bouncing to the rhythm that had been set. Her skirt was bunched around her waist but she didn't really need to worry about wrinkles. I mean wrinkles were basically a part of life.

"Aw Shit.........." He groaned as Hilde sped up the pace, causing the rusty piece of junk, known as his car, to bounce slightly along with her. Her nails dug into the flesh on his arms as she gasped slightly, throwing her head back, and closing her eyes.

"God....." Her gripped her hips even tighter as he felt himself coming close to completion. He jerked his hips upward as he felt release come to him. Hilde cried out silently before throwing her arms around his neck and gazing out the window of the back seat, with half lidded eyes.

They sat in silence, the only sounds filling the car being those of the boy's ragged breaths against her neck. She had her head over his shoulder, still gazing out the window through the ecstasy clouded eyes.

As she stared out the steam clouded window she could see a violet eyed stranger staring back at her, grinning as if mocking her. This caused her eyes to widen as the strange guy waved and at her, causing her to blush with embarrassment. His expression rturned to arrogant as he walked away, still mocking her as he blew a kiss in her direction, laughing his way down the street. Hilde made sure to flip him the finger but was a bit worried that he had missed it.

Hilde had the desire to crush the guy, whoever he was. He was obviously some pervert who got off on watching people fuck in cars. She sucked her teeth in disgust at the thought of him watching her and Jason commit such an act as they had committed. What if he had watched them before and she was just now realizing it?

But even though she felt a sense of deep loathing for the stranger she also felt a bit ashamed. Maybe she had felt angry because the fact was that she really shouldn't be screwing guys in the back seat of their cheesy cars, perhaps a bit of guilt. Chances were that Jason was screwing 5 other girls just like she was screwing another guy. She chuckled dryly to herself. She really should stop doing this to herself. Maybe it was best to cut Jason off. Maybe........

She could barely make out Jason's lips ghosting over heck, raining small kisses under her chin and over the rest of her flushed skin.

She sighed..........later..............she thought, later..........

(X)(x)(X)

"You should've seen her Heero. She was really cute....." Duo blew out of puff of smoke as he brought the cigarette to his mouth again. He gave a lop sided grin as the image of the girl flipping him off came back to mind. Heero just snorted. The braided boy was stretched out on the couch wearing a black shirt that said "I'm the kid your parents warned you about." in huge white lettering. Heero just continued clicking away on his lap top.

"She's probably a fresh man. You'll be turning 19, the last thing you need is some kind of child molestation charges Duo." Heero continued typing on his lap top, not even sparing a glance at his braided friend, smoking casually on the ratty couch. Duo sighed and chuckled a bit. His eyes stared through the cigarette smoke at the back of the stoic boy's head. He smirked.

"Yea, I ain't stupid, she could atleast be a junior though." He seemed to ponder on this.

" Anyways...ahh forget it..... She probably wasn't even that cute..... though it was a turn on watching her screw that guy in is car." Heero frowned at the computer screen.

" It's NOT. I'm NOT stupid is the correct way of saying it." Heero corrected automatically missing the roll of Duo's eyes.

"And on a side note....Your sick...... but you'll get over her." He replied with mild sarcasm one would not think him capable of.

"You thought I was "cute" at one time, remember?" Duo laughed and stood up to stand by Heero's side. He placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and leaned down close enough, to suck on his ear lobe.

"I still do..." He replied huskily. He then blew air abruptly into Heero's ear (3) causing the cobalt eyed boy to swat him away like a mosquitoe. Duo grinned, pleased at his victory, how ever small it was. Heero turned around momentarily to galre at the boy who was now sauntering towards his book shelf. Duo went over to Heero's book shelf, scanning diligently through the small selection.

"Hey Heero? Remember that chick Solo used to date way back in college? Samantha Fellows or some shit like that? Well yeah, anyways..... The one whose a teacher at the highschool now?" Heero gave an affirmative 'hn' in response. Duo took that as his cue to continue.

"Well she called yesterday asking me to do some tutoring gig. NO actually she black mailed me." He smirked to himself at the thought of teaching some wannabe knuckle head in the highschool. But then he also gave a bitter expression at being forced into a situation such as this one.

"I reluctantly told her yes, cause well I'm kind tight on cash these days bro. And plus she knows that I skipped over one of my requirements when graduating from highschool, the community service part...." (1) He grimaced as he recalled the conversation in his head. Damn teachers, always finding ways to get back at free men like him. He took out a book and licked his thumb, flipping through the pages.

"So yea, some white rich bitch family wants me to tutor their brat." Heero smirked at the screen.

"Well you do need the extra credits to pass this year and you did ask Solo to recommend you to some of his colleagues." Heero pointed out, still typing rapidly on the laptop. His fine features illuminated by the blaring light of the screen.

" YOUR white Duo." Heero pointed out for the un teeth time. His friend sometimes went off in tangents trying to claim he was some mixed exotic even though he was American despite his ancestry.

"And you don't get paid doing community service." Heero informed his friend.

"Why the fuck NOT?" Duo asked, clearly upset at the thought of doing such a service without compensation.

"It wouldn't be community SERVICE if you were getting paid." Heero dead panned. Duo waved him away with his free hand after thinking it over and coming to the conclusion that the logic did make sense. He wouldn't dare admit that out loud though.

"No I'm mixed......... and as for not getting paid..... Shit there better be some money in there somewhere cause if not fuck that community service garbage." He turned his nose up for a second at the thought. He seriously was kinda tight on cash.......

"I can always go do something at the red cross or salvation army, right?" Duo stared at the back of Heero's head in hopes of getting an answer sometime soon. Heero thought for a minute.

"Yea you could use the tutoring thing as a job and do the community service part with the salvation army." Duo smiled, pleased with the answer. He'd be thrice damned if he was gonna put up with some high school kid and not get anything useful in return.

Duo smiled in mild satisfaction as he found the word he'd been looking for in the dictionary he'd pulled out.

"Irony, incongruity between the actual result of a sequence of events and the expected result.....hm....." He took the dictionary to the couch and lit another cigarette right after grinding the other out in the book. He felt an odd morbid fascination as he watched tiny embers eat a whole way in the place where he put the cigarette out. IN the end there was a black ringed hole. /Parents must be desperate to trust somone like me with their kid./ He smirked bitterly.

(X)(x)(X)

In the days that followed Hilde's discussion with the teacher as well as gazing into the eyes of a stranger and breaking it off with Jason, Hilde mourned for herself. She came straight home from school and sat on the internet clicking her life away into her Coke V- EGO. Maybe, just maybe, the poor thing wouldn't suffer the same fate as it's creator who was currently on a sort of punishment.

**POV**

It would go on to make music and be loved by everyone. It would go to parties, meet other cool v- egos and have an awesome studio in which it would make out with it's v- ego boyfriend (even though the site care takers declared that impossible). My v- ego wouldn't have to worry about me trying to force a tutor upon her. My v- ego was smart. After all she was me. Not to mention that academics wasn't too important in the coke studios world anyways. I also spent quality time trying to recreate my life on the Sims, trying to find the jinx in the blue print of my life that set everything off. My kid Sim wouldn't have to worry about her Sim parents giving her a tutor. She too was smart and besides...........they didn't have tutor's on the Sims, only military school. Now if all these little virtual people didn't have to deal with tutors then why did I? I mean sure they weren't real but that's besides the point. My life was on a total downward spiral.

Hilde was on the verge of whining and groveling at her parents feet as she tried to convince them that a tutor was not needed. She had done everything possible, even taking time out to study the damn lessons herself. But her parents went un convinced feeling that a tutor was the only way their daughter would reveal her true academic potential. She would even draw up pie charts if need be, anything BUT a tutor. They might as well leave her to die. DIE! She told her mom this.

"Don't be so dramatic Hilde. It's not that bad." Not that bad. How could it not be that bad? Her very world was going to be shattered in the blink of an eye by some dead beat senior who still had a hangover and buzz going on from the day before. Or worse........ what if he was some kind of computer nerd who was so pathetic that he had to get off on internet porno, what if he tried to make passes at her while dribbling snot all over her math homework, but not before going into cardiac arrest from all the potato chips and juice he had guzzled down while trying to find the cure for cancer with his home made chemistry set. Maybe it would be some preppy girl, who thought all things bad could magically be transformed into butterflies and puppies and that latte's were the devils magic. Hilde was in an all out panic at all the possibilities of what her tutor could be like got even gloomier and gloomier. OR even worse than the last worst case scenario....... what if her parents liked him or her? What if they invited the person over on holidays and for dinner, even going as far as to make Hilde go with them to pick out CHRISTMAS PRESENTS for the "darling" child? Hilde groaned as she felt ready to roll over and prostrate herself under a big rock somewhere. She had even scanned through last year's year book, looking at all the juniors who SHOULD be seniors this year. But then a thought dawned on her. What if they were from a different school? A Catholic one? OR perhaps a Lutheran one. Maybe some high tech science school in the middle of London somewhere. Borneo? OH God..........the possibilities........

Well maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe her tutor would be this really cool girl that would eventually become an older sister figure to her. Maybe they'd go shopping after tutoring sessions and play video games before she had to go home to her really cool boyfriend who she would introduce Hilde to or maybe a really cute younger brother? Just maybe..........

YEAH RIGHT! AS IF!

Things like that only happened to lucky people and the way Hilde saw it, her luck was inevitably getting worse day by day. She scowled at the coke studio she was currently working on. Not even the internet would provide something to make her happy at this point. She punched the off button in total disgust and stomped downstairs to try one last time to set her parents in the right direction. /I'll be damned if I end up with some stupid senior trying to run my life./

She cursed Ms. Fellois to high hell the whole way down the stairs for doing this to her. That woman would have to pay..........

As Hilde stomped down the stairs she tried to put on her best smile.

"Mom you know-" Hilde's mom cut her off with a sharp glare.

"No Hilde, your tutor will be here soon enough to introduce themselves. Actual tutoring may start today or tomorrow. Just accept it." Hilde glowered and flopped down on the couch.

"Fix yourself Hilde, you look like you haven't been among the living in months." Hilde stomped back up the stairs. /Why the hell should I fix myself up for a stranger who I'm almost certain I won't like?/ She went up the stairs and threw on a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top. She brushed her raven black hair up some, threw some Vaseline on her lips and scowled at the mirror. After a few minutes of that she stomped back down the stairs and flopped onto the couch. Her mom looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Now that looks like my beautiful daughter, where you been the last few days?" Hilde didn't bother to give her mom a response to run with and continued to glare at the wall with her arms folded. They all sat in the living room in total and complete silence which was occasionally interrupted by her mothers stupid clock for bird collectors which had a bird call for every damn hour. (2) Hilde silently wished to take the clock and throw it in the nearest deepest darkest bull pit. Unfortunately there wasn't many of those around. None as a matter of fact. She stared at the room, blue eyes flickering about to glare at various objects in the house, that seemed to be on her bad side despite the fact that the objects were in deed in animate. Her blue eyes turned to the door as she could make out the form of someone through the stained glass just before the doorbell rang. Her mom got up casually while Hilde remained stretched out on the couch remaining indifferent to her tutor's arrival.

(X)(x)(X)

Well I guess I better get it over with and get this show on the road. Maybe this might be a nice family. Their house appeared pretty simple, yet cozy on the outside and as the middle aged woman with black hair opened the door could see it was the same on the inside.

"Well Hello there!" The woman gave a genuine smile and ushered me inside when a man with black hair, obviously graying, stood up and took my hand in a firm hand shake.

"Your obviously the tutor our daughter so obviously needs." I gave my best charming smile and returned the hand shake. I wasn't aware I was gonna be tutoring a girl. I hoped to high heaven that it wouldn't be some dumb blonde cheer leader who would try to persuade me to do her on the kitchen counter and forget the homework. Girls these days could be really scary, though I've had my fair share.

"Well I would hope so." I made sure my voice and smile didn't turn out blatantly fake and was relieved when the guy returned my hand to me. Thank GOD. I was beginning to question him for a second. The man rolled his eyes as he said in a loud booming voice.

"Hilde, get over here and meet your tutor." Hilde? What kind of name was Hilde? Was she German perhaps? The only Hildes' I knew were the muscular chicks in cartoons with the tiny little pony tails, complete with wood chopping axe and accent. BUTthe again who was I to talk, my name was Duo, like I was some kind of schitzo from the X-Men for christ sakes. I heard a very loud sigh and a couple of shuffles before the feet, which I hadn't noticed behind the gray man, slid down from the arm of the couch and walked over to the gray man's side. I looked up the very shapely feminine body and tried to hold back my shock from what or actually who I saw.... This could be rather intriguing..........

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

* * *

(1) I'm not sure about everyone else but I know that where I go to school you have to have a certain hour of community service hours to pass and graduate. I THINK everyone does but who knows..... I'm not to familiar with everyone's school system.

(2) At least everyone I know has a relative who has this blasted clock. IT's so annoying and abrupt. You can be sitting there knitting in peace and quiet and all of the sudden some kind of bird chirping crap with sound through out the house. And since the call changes for every hour you never get used to it. I HATE that clock.

(3) I had a friend who used to do this to me because he loved watching me scowl at him as I realized it wasn't a bug in my ear but him who had just blown into my ear. Anyone else know poeple who do this?

Notes: Well what do you think? When this idea came to mind I just couldn't ignore it. This shouldn't halt the progress of my other stories so yea.... READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. I Wanna Be Sedated

**A/N:** Ok here we go...... This is the second chapter of what is now know as "Well, Go Figure". IF anyone has ideas please feel free to share them. If this Hx2 pairing isn't your thing you could always check out my other two stories in progress.

******Pairings:** Trying to build up to a Hx2 though we can only hope and see what happens as I broadcast there trials and tribulations for your enjoyment........ you didn't see that.....

******Warnings:** NO warnings I can think of. Except for some colorful language here and there. Duo may be a bit bastardized but not too much.

******Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply. Any songs or slogans and such used in this fic are not mines un less noted otherwise. The GW characters aren't mines either.

******Chapter 2**: **I Wanna Be Sedated**

* * *

* * *

Hilde nearly fell over in shock when she saw the guy standing at the door. (Though she tried her best not to show it). Forget the internet porno computer geeks or preppy latte hating blonde's, she was stuck with a hippy pedophile! She'd take the deadbeat with hangovers over this good looking schmo any day. The fact that he was good looking didn't make her like him any more though. The fact that this guy was the tutor that would be ruining her life was enough to make her despise him in addition to the crimes against her person. This one even had the AUDACITY to ogle her. She glared.

"Take a picture, it last longer." She spat. He seemed a bit stunned and then if Hilde's parents had been watching they would've seen him give a bitter smirk and roll his eyes. Duo figured that it'd be best to keep his mouth shut in front of her parents, remaining as courteous as possible.

"Hilde mind your manners!" Hilde's mom apologized on her behalf saying that Hilde had been a bit grumpy lately. Hilde found this funny but her current mood didn't allow her to laugh. She? Grumpy? What the hell gave them that idea? If anything........she was down right pissed. She clenched her jaw in agitation, glaring down the bothersome tutor who she had yet to get the name of. He in turn stared back, violet eyes burning with malice.

Mrs. Schebeiker decided to take this time to finally introduce the two agitated youths.

"Duo this is Hilde, our daughter. Hilde this is your tutor Duo Maxwell." The woman stood expecting Hilde to welcome him but was displeased to see her daughter continue her acts of childishness.

"Hilde you are being silly, greet Mr. Maxwell properly." She sighed. He'd only been in the house two minutes and he'd already been promoted to 'Mr. Maxwell'. She extended her hand hesitantly. He grinned at her as they shook hands and when he did this she read the unspoken message. /Make my life a living hell and I'll return the favor./ She smirked, squeezing his hand slightly. She was up to the challenge. Her parents made the time arrangements and the boy made his way out the door waving cheerfully. Hilde crossed her hands over her chest and stole away to her room thinking of what she was to do about this new threat.

(X)(x)(X)

That girl practically radiated ICE. I don't know if that's possible but if not, she MADE it possible. She seemed to be daring me to say something. Well I got news for the little missy: being a bitch isn't going to insure my silence. Hell! IT's not any of my business what she does after school! Why the hell would I tell her parents? Is that what she honestly thinks?

Well anyways I have my first tutoring session with Helga what's her face, after school tomorrow. This better not be a waste of my time because on top of that I have to work soup kitchen, starting Wednesday. I HATE soup kitchen. But then again I should be thankful I'm not GIRL on soup kitchen duty. Because I'd be pretty pissed if I was forced to serve a whole herd of dirty, horny, old men who do nothing but ogle me the whole time I'm ladling there 'poor excuse for soup' into their bowls. THAT could be pretty irritating.

Well as I left little Olga's house I decided to drop by Heero's. I was feeling a little frustrated and maybe he could help me out. I was in the mood for a little experimentation you might say...........

(X)(x)(X)

)20-20-20-4 hours to go  
i wanna be sedated  
nothing to do, nowhere to go, oh  
i wanna be sedated  
  
just get me to the airport, put me on a plane  
hurry,hurry,hurry before i go insane  
i can't control my fingers, i can't control my brain  
oh no, oh no, oh no(

(X)(x)(X)

"Relena my tutor is most definitely NOT a senior!" Relena curled her finger under her bottom lip and looked shiftily to the side.

"Oooooh...........then it's a hot college freshman?" She purred. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut.

"Girl! Get your mind out the gutter already!" The blonde just shook her head and laughed.

"I can't Hilde, it's in my nature." She insisted sweetly. I fixed her with a look. Ever since I'd first met Relena she was always VERY boy crazy, you wouldn't expect it from her. She looks so innocent at times. But she's a blonde bombshell fire cracker, this I know. That is besides the point though.

"Relena! My tutor is a blazing pedophile hippy!" People in passing gave us strange looks and small snickers but I just ignored them. Relena rolled her eyes.

"Your just being over dramatic." I stomped my foot like a small child having a tantrum.

"Why the FUCK does everyone say that!?" In an instant someone was standing in between me and Hilde. Due to the sudden shock and speed I held my books even closer to my chest and gasped slightly, wide eyed. I looked up and identified the person as none other than Alex.

"Did I hear someone say fuck?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I scowled. I could hear Relena giggle slightly from behind him.

"Get lost Alex." He turned his head to the side and made some stupid gesture thinking he was cool.

"Getting lost." He was gone as quickly as he came. I simply gave him a look that said I thought he needed counseling and was very disturbed by that moment. as Relena but out in laughter. The people in our school are so WEIRD. I mean you get used to it. Alex himself was the local horny weirdo. The way I saw it, he went after anything with two legs. It was actually quite sad. Relena's laughter finally subsided as she leaned her back against my locker looking off dreamily, as if her prince had just stopped by with a million dollar shopping spree ticket.

"Well Hilde, if you don't want him then you know you can always look me up." I put my hands on my hips.

"He's in college Relena." She scrambled from her resting position and gave me this look as if I'd told her I had Johnny Depp waiting at my house. She squealed.

"Wow he's past puberty and everything!" I fixed her with an odd look.

"Uh huh, how bout we start heading to class........" The whole way to class Relena bombarded me with all sorts of questions about my "mysterious" violet eyed tutor. Most of which I simply ignored with an ease that even made myself curious. It sure as hell was making Relena curious.

"Look all you need to know is that I hate him." She then asked me how I could hate someone I don't know and I told her that fact that he was my tutor was enough to make me hate him.

"Yea OK Hilde." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. /what kind of world do I live in?/ I mentally sighed.

)just put me in a wheelchair, get me to the show  
hurry hurry hurry before i go loco  
i can't control my fingers, i can't control my toes  
oh no oh no oh no(

(X)(x)(X)

Duo Maxwell rolled up to the front of the Schebeiker home in his little black Volvo at the appointed time of his tutoring session with "What's her face" as he had so lovingly named her. He wasn't at all nervous, it's not like he should be or anything. He kept his hands in his pockets and tried smoothing down the front of his gray t-shirt. He even ironed his pants, but it didn't make that much of a difference. The wrinkles were still there but the fact that the pants were black helped in a way. At this time the parents were at work which left the house to Holly and himself, whenever she got home that is. He sighed in irritation, glancing at his watch impatiently. The crisp semi autumn air filled Duo's senses and relaxed him a bit. Lord knows he was a bit bitter about the whole situation but he'd have to make a way. He secretly cursed Heero for having things so easy most of the time. Heero had freedom AND money, as oppose to Duo who only had his freedom and even that was in jeopardy due to this recent squabbles with the law. But we're not going to go into that. Heero had been born into a very well of family and it wasn't long before he reached the age when he could finally set out on his own and accomplish something. Though Duo would never admit it, he had indeed envied Heero from the start, because he had a family. People who were always there to support him through school, even if he didn't care for them too much. So here Duo was, practically prostituting himself to the system and trying to make his way up the career ladder. Tutoring might look kinda good on his resume when he actually applied for a job that didn't involve pulling his hair out in frustration and that didn't include working as a cashier at TARGET. That could possibly be worst though he wasn't too sure as of yet.

Eventually he saw a figure making it's way up the sidewalk in a pair of blue jeans and a small white baby tee. As the figure got closer you could see the words " I'd be nicer if you were smarter" printed across the front in blue bubble letters. Duo smirked. /Well isn't that just touching/ he thought to himself, smirking. As she walked past him towards the door she turned around and gave him a critical look.

"What the hell are you smirking at." She shook his head and grinned, unfazed by the girl's attitude.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with dearest." He smiled sweetly as she sucker her teeth and opened the door. Even if she was a bit bitchy she was still hot in Duo's book. He grinned appreciatively as he followed behind her, walking into the finely furnished house. She gave Duo a pointed look over her shoulder.

"SO how long are these damn sessions?" Duo took his book bag and set it down on the couch as he looked around.

"That depends on you. You don't cooperate with me I waste your time." Hilde whipped around to glare at Duo.

"Hell if I let you do THAT!"

"Look here HEATHER-"

"It's Hilde ass wipe!"

"Yah yah whatever Olga." Duo waved her off indifferent to her un pleasant behavior. Hilde put her hands on her hips and glared at the braided boy even harder.

"Just hurry up and let's get this shit over with." She grumbled as she grabbed her book and sat down at the table. Duo decided to piss her off even further.

"Got anything to drink?" He grinned lopsidedly as he took his sweet time walking into the kitchen. Hilde continued to mumble under her breath as she went in the fridge and turned around to throw a capri sun at Duo(quiet forcefully might I add). Duo caught the juice pouch with ease and quirked and eyebrow at Hilde.

"Well aren't you just little miss sunshine?" He said, his words laced with sarcasm. Hilde sighed and then said something that had been on her mind ever since she saw Duo standing in her doorway. Before she knew it the words were tumbling out of her mouth in rapid succession.

"Your not going to tell my parents about what you saw the other day are you?" Duo stopped in the middle of poking a hole in his capri sun to gawk at her. Then he laughed a full, 'that was damned funniest thing I ever did hear' laugh. Hilde could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she felt a bit angry at the fact that he found the perdicament she was in amusing.

"What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You." He squirt some of the juice in his mouth after biting a whole in the top, seeing as the straw was somewhat un cooperative.

"Listen. I'm your tutor, who you fuck on your spare time is none of my damned business. I thought you would know that. I don't see why you think of me as your parents personal little stool pigeon and I've only been here a day. Besides..." He squirted another shot of juice in his mouth.

"Their only paying me to tutor you NOT be your own eating, drinking, shitting, fucking body guard so quit the attitude....... it's not very intimidating." HE took another gulp of juice and closed his eyes savoring the citrus taste. When he was finally finished he took the crushed pouch and threw it in the nearby garbage can. His thirst now quenched.

Hilde, who was still suspicious of him, brooded in her own little universe as she thought of what her tutor's frequent appearances in her life would mean. Duo sat across from her and gave her an impatient glance.

"Are we gonna do this shit or not?" Hilde sighed.

"Don't give me that tone like I'm the one wasting your time." Duo made a face, mocking her.

"Well in a sense you are if your gonna make me sit here and watch you sit on your ass all day."

"You act as if I'm the one that called for your help!"

"Well I guess when you screwed up in class you sent a nice big Duo signal in the sky now didn'ya?" He made finger quotes as he said the phrase 'Duo signal'.

"You are so full of yourself."

"I could say the same about you!"

"You probably couldn't teach a grown man to tie his shoe, yet alone teach me math!"

"You'd like to think that. If you're so smart then why am I here?"

"Who the fuck knows!" Duo walked over to the fridge and rummaged through it in search of something. He obviously figured there was no point in arguing with the girl.

"Who are you to just start picking through my fridge." Hilde crossed her arms looking at Duo as if he'd lost his ever lasting mind. Surely he didn't tink he owned this household and he was certainly no friend of hers.

"First of all it's your parent's fridge. Second, why don't you just shut the fuck up." He spat as he sat down at the table with a peach. He looked at her and grinned manically.

"You wanna be difficult then we'll just sit here for the next two hours." He sneered.

"Fine whatever suits you." She spat as she grabbed a magazine from the middle of the table.

The next hour or so before Hilde's parents got home were filled with sounds of Hilde turning pages angrily in her magazine and Duo munching unhappily on his peach. Both refused to even pay the other as much as a glance and just sat quietly at the table, each keeping tabs on the unusually loud ticking of the kitchen clock's second hand. After flipping through the magazine for too long Hilde decided to get started on her homework and felt she understood it well enough. Just as she was about to put pencil to paper she felt eyes on her.

"What?" She said without looking up. Duo chuckled.

"Nothin go ahead and knock yourself out kid." he had his feet propped up on the opposite chair and had his cap over his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was really going to sleep or if it was some kind of ruse to watch her without it seeming so, but either way she couldn't tell which unnerved her more.

She spared a glance at the clock and noticed that an hour and a half had passed. Her parents would be home soon.

"Ya know it's been a blast sitting here and wasting my time listening to the rhapsody of your magazine and my own munching but I must be off. I had a GREAT time perhaps we should do tis again, maybe tomorrow at the usual time? Your place not mine. Yuck yuck yuck yuck.............." His words were laced with sarcasm as he spoke the sentence in a perfect suave English accent. He pretended to sip an imaginary cup of tea as he got up and jingled his keys. Then he got to the door he stopped.

"Listen Hermoine," Hilde wrinkled her nose in disgust at the name and was about to protest when cut off.

"I really don't care." he gritted out

"Now listen here-" HE held up a hand and made a ''tsk'' sound as he mowed over her objections. Hilde seethed silently as she finally held her tongue and let him continue the rest of the sentence.

"I am NOT going to sit here with you and baby sit. Stop acting like I did shit to you and get over it. You have a tutor. Boo hoo, life isn't fair! Everything is not always your damn way. The world doesn't revolve around little Olga- don't you dare interrupt me! I haven't even gotten started yet." He pinned her with a cold stare and continued, his voice dangerously low.

"You have already determined that I'm going to push you around and you don't even know who the fuck I am. Want to be treated like your opinion matters? Then grow the fuck up and stop bitching every time something doesn't go your way. There are a lot of people who have it a lot worse than getting a friggin tutor." Hilde remained silent, still stewing in her anger.

"When I come back tomorrow for this god forsaken session, I don't expect to waste my time because believe it or not I got better shit to do then stare at some sophomore kid for 2 hours. Later." He gave a one fingered salute and the next minute he was roaring down the block in his little black Volvo.

)ba-ba-baba, baba -ba-baba I wanna be sedated(

Hilde stared after the car right before slamming the door with a satisfying BANG.

)ba-ba-baba, baba -ba-baba i wanna be sedated(

She stomped up and the stairs and opened her window looking up and down the block.

)ba-ba-baba, baba -ba-baba i wanna be sedated

Then she took a deep breath as she stuck her head out, and screamed. A scream that probably shattered the ear drums of every individual unlucky enough to be within earshot.

The tutor thought he was upset. Well SHE was in a rage.

)ba-ba-baba, baba -ba-baba i wanna be sedated(

"HILDE!" Hilde gasped and turned around in her fury to see both of her parents staring at her as if she lost her mind. /Shit./

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

* * *

Notes: Well what did you think? Wait don't answer that. Why not REVIEW instead? Credit for the lyrics goes to The Offspring. Well later.


	3. Feelings: A Well, Go Figure Songfic!

**A/N:** Well yup I'm back! Even if this doesn't get a lot of reviews it keeps me occupied, because I have this thing that when I get certain ideas they bother me until they are completed and fulfilled. This is one of those. Even Being A Contact Lense still haunts me, but not as much as this would if I were to leave it in the dust. I wrote this on a caffeine high at 2 in the morning. You CAN kinda tell..... Reviews are very much appreciated. SO hey knock yourself out. Duo and Hilde will be in a full out combat, but one question................how many people would rather this be a yaoi pairing? I think it goes either way but yea........... /shrugs/ Well on with me story, argh!

**Warnings:** Psychotic GW chibis. Furniture abuse. Mistreatment of gym equipment.

******Disclaimers:** Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 3:** **Feelings** **_(SONGFIC)_**

* * *

* * *

::Guitar instrumentals start up::

[Shows Duo and Hilde having a heated argument as both get up in each other's faces. Duo says something that causes Hilde to step back a bit, expression still fierce, right before she points a finger in his face and starts yelling at him, causing him to step back. Small sparks of electricity can be seen igniting between them as fire blazes in their eyes and eventually engulfs the screen.]

::Guitar instrumentals end::

_)Feelings  
Nothing more than feelings  
Trying to forget my  
Feelings of hate(_

[Duo is speeding down a highway somewhere as images of the short haired blue eyed girl, known as Hilde, glaring at him from across the table, her arms are folded and she's making a face right before she does something that looks like a 'hmpf' and closes her eyes with her nose stuck in the air.]

_)Imagine  
Beating on your face  
Trying to forget my  
Feelings of hate(_

[Shows Hilde in a gym somewhere beating the crap out of a punching bag and snarling angrily at it. Passerby give her odd and sympathetic looks while a couple of other woman cheer her on.]

_)Feelings  
For all my life i'll feel it(_

[ Duo is gripping his hair in frustration as he throws himself on Heero's couch, fighting angrily with the pillows. Heero just ignores him and continues chopping away at something on a cutting board in the kitchen.]

_)I wish I'd never met you  
You'll make me sick again(_

[Duo finally gives up on wrestling with the pillows and simply throws them across the room and unfortunately for Heero, right out the window. Duo doesn't seem to care and just crosses his arms glaring at the wall like a two year old who got his toy taken away. Heero hasn't noticed Duo threw his pillows out the window yet.]

_)Feelings, oh oh feelings  
Of hate on my mind(_

_)Feelings(_

_)Feelings like I never liked you  
Feelings like I want to kill you  
Live in my heart(_

[ Hilde is walking with Relena illustrating all the evil things she'd like to do to Duo is she could get her hands on him. She makes evil faces as she flexes her hands like claws and laughs manically leaving Relena to stare at her.]

_)Feelings, oh oh feelings  
The hate's in my eyes(  
  
)Feelings, oh oh feelings  
You're not very nice(_

_)GO!(_

::Guitar Instrumentals start::

[Chibi Duo and Hilde are running against each other looking determined as they build up speed. Meanwhile Duo is trying to show Hilde something about her homework and Hilde is already trying to irritate him, looking smug as she crosses her arms and objects to whatever Duo just said.

Duo glares at her as he says something while Hilde all the sudden turns angry and rabid.

Chibi Duo and Hilde are burning up the track and kicking dust at each other as they run.

Hilde scribbles something down angrily and balls up the paper to throw it at Duo along with the pencil.

Duo takes it and reads it, his expression one of outrage. He scribbles something down and takes the paper, chews it up, and spits it out.

Hilde looks at him shocked before using the stable to loom over him as she shouts angrily.

Duo does the same and now their head to head, daring each other as they glare below them the chibis do the same as they run and glare each other down until they eventually explode along with the screen and Hilde and Duo.]

::Guitar Instrumentals End::

_)Feelings. Oh oh oh._

_Feeling oh oh oh_

_Feelings...._

_Inside of my mind(_

[Hilde is practically drilling the punching bag into the wall as onlookers stare wide eyed at her rage. Relena is sighing as she smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand.]

_)Feelings oh oh oh_

_Feelings oh oh oh_

_Feelings....._

_Get out of my life.(_

[Duo has found another pillow (somewhere) and is angrily shredding it, feathers fly everywhere and Heero comes in the living room and starts protesting at Duos's behavior and treatment of his upholstery. Duo is now clawing at Heero's couch which causes Heero to grow even more insistent in his protest. Duo doesn't seem to hear him.]

_)Feelings oh oh oh(_

[Hilde's punching bag is on fire as she speeds up the punches.]

_)Feelings oh oh oh(_

[Heero seems to have given up on stopping Duo and is now staring at the rabid psycho, sadly shaking his head. He eventually picks up the phone to call an upholstery and furniture store, from time to time in the conversation he glances at Duo.]

_)Feelings get out of my.......life(_

[Hilde falls to the floor exhausted as the punching bag begins to disintegrate, meanwhile Duo collapses in the pile of feathers and cloth he made. Both pant tiredly as they stare at ceiling/ ground. Relena and Heero shake their heads as they look at their psychotic friends warily.]

* * *

* * *

Notes: OK you guys can stop looking at me like that now. REVIEW!


End file.
